This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
Computer applications that are designed to work in one environment often are needed to work in a different environment. For example, a computer application may be designed to be installed on a hard drive of a computer such that the data is readily available. However, as times change, a different environment may be desired. For example, it may be desirable to have an application available over the Internet in which case the application would not be installed on every hard drive on every computer that is using the application. Modifying the application to be available over the Internet requires careful review and modification, although data is available that describes the forms and tables used in the application.